


I Watch Over You

by Inkyrius



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Aigis and Minako hang out at Naganaki Shrine in late January.





	I Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenoglossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/gifts).



It was a gorgeous day. The sky was the perfect shade of January blue, that crisp color that causes onlookers to forget that for a moment that it’s winter. Aigis couldn’t help but marvel at it. The town was so chaotic, but here at the shrine, there was no sign of the upcoming apocalypse. There was a sense of peace.

“Hey,” Minako said. “I bet I can jump off the jungle gym onto the slide.”

Her words pulled Aigis from her reverie. “Please don’t,” Aigis said. “The chances of injuring yourself in the attempt are high.”

Minako was already halfway up the jungle gym. “It can’t be any more dangerous than Tartarus, and we’re going there most nights at his point.” She reached the top and turned to face Aigis. “Besides, it will be fun!”

Aigis shook her head. While she had grown accustomed to her girlfriend’s impulsive streak, she couldn’t claim to understand it in the slightest. “Our battles in Tartarus serve a purpose, which this does not. Furthermore, in Tartarus the other members of SEES are there to protect and support you.”

“And here I have you!” Minako said brightly. “I’ll be fine. Trust me.” Without another word, she turned and jumped.

Aigis ran over and tried to catch her, but gravity was faster. Minako avoided hitting the side of the slide by a narrow margin. Instead, she simply hit the ground with a thud. “I’m okay,” she mumbled.

Aigis hovered over her, torn between the desire to help her up and the fear that doing so would exacerbate an injury. “Are you sure? Is anything broken?”

“Nope, I’m fine.” Minako pushed herself into a sitting position. She wiggled her fingers to show off her still-intact bones. “That’s probably going to bruise, though. Ow.”

“This is exactly what I was afraid of.” Aigis pulled Minako to her feet. “However, I have heard that people often kiss to make injuries heal faster. Would that help?”

Minako raised an eyebrow. “Where did you hear that?”

“That is irrelevant.” Minako hadn’t said no, so Aigis leaned in and kissed her forehead. “There. You should feel better shortly.”

“I think you’re supposed to kiss the injury itself,” Minako said. She looked like she was holding back laughter. “Not that I didn’t enjoy that, but if you want to try that with someone else they might get confused.”

“Oh. I can do that as well.” Aigis obligingly kissed Minako’s arm. “Will that suffice?”

Minako shook her head. “No, it’s too late now. You’ve confused me, and there’s only one thing left to do.” She gave Aigis a peck on the lips. When she pulled back, she looked very pleased with herself. Then she ran off to sit on one of the benches.

Aigis took a moment to reboot before going to join her. As soon as she did, Minako put her head in Aigis’ lap, looking up at the sky. They sat in silence for a moment. Aigis debated on what the proper thing to do here was. Did people stroke each other, or was that reserved for dogs?

“I still can’t believe this is it,” Minako said after a while. “No matter what happens next week, it will be the end of SEES.”

“Yes,” Aigis said. “Once we defeat Nyx, our mission will be completed.”

Minako brought her hand to her chin, playfully thoughtful. “It’s going to be weird having all that free time in the evenings. What am I supposed to do with my time when I’m not out buying weapons?”

“I’ve been asking similar questions,” Aigis said. “Defeating the Shadows was the reason for my creation. My purpose now is to live, but even that is easier with a goal. Once that’s been accomplished, what do I do?”

“I think I have a way to solve both of our problems.” Minako smiled, the earnest smile that suggested that she was genuinely delighted to be talking to you. Aigis had seen more and more of that smile recently, and each time she did, she thought just how lucky she was to have met Minako. “You’re just going to have to spend a lot more time with me. We can figure out the rest together.”

Aigis smiled back. “I’d like that.”

Apparently satisfied with that answer, Minako went back to looking at the sky. Aigis kept watching her face, all the expressions that flitted across it in response to some unknown thought process. Even when she wasn’t trying to be, Minako was absolutely mesmerizing.

Eventually, Aigis turned her eyes to the sky as well. It really was a gorgeous day. She hoped she and Minako could have a million more like it.


End file.
